HAPPY HALLOWEEN BABE!
by xxkimboluvsgaara
Summary: All about halloween! x] GAARA x SAKURA 2nd CHAPPIE UPDATED!
1. ch 1: girls changing

**All right people, since yesterday was HALLOWEEN I just wanted to make a Halloween fanfic :b, but I did uploaded yesterday because my fucking mom wont let me use the computer. Well this fanfic is very funny. I hope you like it! Haterz back off!**

**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Title:****Happy Halloween Babe!**  
**By:**_**xoxoKiMMy93**_  
**Rated- T [Teen  
Couples – [Main Gaara X Sakura.  
[Not main couples Naruto X Hinata, Neji X TenTen, Shikamaru X Temari, Ino X Kiba.**

**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Today is a dark Halloween night, the full moon at the sky, wolfs are howling and people are putting their candies outsides and the Konoha kids are getting ready for trick-or-treating! The girls were at Sakura house and the boys are at Naruto's house. Everybody is very excited about Halloween, even Hinata who stutters but still she's very excited. Now let's see what they are up to.**

**[At Sakura's House**

"Okay everybody let's get ready for Halloween!" Said Sakura's shouting!

"Yeah!" Said everyone running to get their Halloween costumes.

Sakura's, who went into her room, open her closet and got out her Devil costume. "_Perfect, I wonder what Gaara will think of it_". She placed her custom on her bed, striped off her clothing –which let her only in her under garment and her bra. She went toward her drawer and got a red tank top. She put it on and got the custom on and red leggings. Next she went to her closet again and got some shiny red shoe, she put them on. After that she paced towards her counter to brush her beautiful long pink hair and put on a devil ears. When she almost finishes she put on some red lipstick. Then got her Halloween bag. "_There all finished._"

Next was Hinata, who went to the guest room. She opens her bag and there she pulled off her cat costume. "_Lol, I hope Naruto-kun loves it._" Hinata strip off her shirt and her jeans and put on the cat costume. Looking in the mirror she laugh to her self and said "Yeah, I got cat reflexes!" (A/N- lol I always imagine Hinata saying that. D) Then she put on 3 black lines on her left side of her nose and her right side of her nose and put a pink lil triangle on her nose. Then Hinata got her Halloween bag. "_There all finished._"

Third was Tenten who went to the bathroom. Her costume was hanging on the hook on the door. She strips everything she was wearing – and I mean everything. She opens her purse and took out a black thong and black bra. She put on the thong and hooked her bra on her breast. She took off the plastic wrapping that was on the nurse costume and put it on. The costume was kind of revealing her boobs and the skirt was a mini-skirt. Putting on ankle socks and the white shoes. Last she got her Halloween bag for candy. "_There all finished._"

Fourth was Temari who went to another guest room. Since she slept over at Sakura's house, she had everything here. She opens the closet and got her Witch costume and the big pointy hat and her broom. She took off everything except her underwear, her bra and her short shorts. She slipped on the dress and got on her shoes on. She walked towards the mirror (That let's you see your body) and checked out herself. When Temari is finish, she put on her hat and grabbed her Halloween bag. "_There all finished._"

Last was Ino, who went to the second bathroom and see of her "black hair" is still there and her "black nails" too. She took off everything and put on black leggings with holes on it and then her black/purple strip skirt with a black shirt with a skull on it and lastly she put on a black converse. She had her bangs hiding her right eyes. She painted her nails black and blowing on it to dry faster and put a lot of eyeliner and mascara. Afterwards she finished. "_There all finished._"

After everyone was finish they were surprised at how each other's outfits.

"Hey Tenten you're going to show off your boobs to Neji?" Said Sakura's nudging her on the side.

"You bet!" Blushed TenTen 5 folds.

"Well everyone, let's got to Naruto's house." Said Temari rising her fist way up and walked toward the doors.

"Already then on we go!"

Now Sakura's, Hinata, TenTen, Temari and Ino are walking toward Naruto House to picked them up and go trick-or-treating.

**Well that's the end of the 1st chapter! Just click on the purple-ish button and make a review.**

**After that read the next chappie. ENJOY:**

**Iloveya, **

**XoxoKiMMy93**


	2. ch 2: boys changing

**Okay here's the 2nd chapter.**

-**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Title:Happy Halloween Babe!  
By:_xoxoKiMMy93_  
Couples – [Main Gaara X Sakura.**

**[Not main couples Naruto X Hinata, Neji X TenTen, Shikamaru X Temari, Ino X Kiba.**

**-XxXxXxXxXxXx-**

**[At Naruto's House**

"Hey Gaara want did Sakura's want you to be?" Said Kiba sitting down at the couch.

"-Mumbles- She wanted me to be a an angel. " Folding his arms on his chest.

Everybody laughing at what Gaara going to being for Halloween. "Wow, want did she do to make you be an angel Gaara?" Said Shikamaru putting his hands on his hips.

Blushing at the memories at what Sakura's made him be an angel. "Umm…. nothing."

"Stop lying we could all see it on your face, you guys did it huh?" Said Naruto pointing his index finger and laughing.

"Shut up Naruto!" Said Gaara now blushing even more.

"Yeah, Yeah we'll never say anything right guys?" Said Naruto looking back at his friends winking his eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure, you can trust us." Said everybody.

"Yeah whatever, anyway Sakura's and your guy's girlfriends are coming so we better change."

Gaara went to his room and took off his black pants to put on a white pair pants and took off his red shirt to a white shirt. "_Oh why did Sakura have made me be a Angel??!!_" Putting a thing around his head (A/N: idk what its called.) And walked out of his room. "_There all finished._"

Second was Naruto who went to the guest room and closed the door. He put on a white robe with a red symbol on the back and a hat saying a Japanese symbol for fire. "_There all finished._" Yes, Naruto is a Hokage for Halloween. Getting out of the room and waited for everyone else.

Third was Neji who walked in first bathroom and shutting the door. He slowly striped off his clothing and not his boxers, he put on a light blue suit with a hat on it (A/N: just to let you know he's a doctor). The shirt was kind of a V-Shirt to let TenTen know he's showing off his muscular body. "_There all finished._"

Fourth is Shikamaru going to the second bathroom. He didn't feel like striping off so he just put on a black robe and his magical stick. "Man, how troublesome." "_There all finished._"

Last but not least was Kiba who went to another guest room. He took off everything leaving only his boxers. He put on a lot of gel on his hair to a mini-Mohawk and put on a gold necklace. He put on a black pants and shirt with a black converse shoes too. There leaving the room. "_There all finished._"

With everyone in the living, everybody was laughing at each other's costumes.

"Ha ha ha, Naruto you must be a 'famous' Hokage huh?" said Kiba laughing.

"Yeah you better believe it!" Said Naruto putting his fist in the air and jumping at the same time.

"Wow Neji lemme guess, is TenTen going to be your nurse?" Laughing a Shikamaru.

"Dude, how did you know?" Said Neji all surprised. "Cause I just know."

DING-DONG, DING-DONG!!

Gaara open the door to reveal 5 ladies at his door. First was Sakura's and her Devil suit; next was Hinata with her cute cat costume, third was TenTen with her sexy nurse costume, fourth was Temari with her pointy hat and her witch costume and last was Ino with her Punk/Gothic costume, all of them walking in Naruto's House.

* * *

**Well this chapter had the boys changing into their costumes and laughing about everyone else's costume. On the next chappie have the Konoha kids trick-or-treating.**

**iloveya,**

** xoxoKiMMy93**


End file.
